


炕戏

by rosemarylu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 东北的炕，就特别热。
Relationships: Jiouliang Zhou/Hetang Meng, 良堂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	炕戏

窗外是鹅毛般的大雪。已经落干净叶子的树杈上，重新被白色的挂满了。  
外面吸口气都感觉要冻上了，屋子里倒是很暖和。  
周九良坐在桌子边的条凳上。北方都偏干冷，不过他以前倒是没有来过这么靠北的地方。火车站一下车，冷空气仿佛把鼻腔都冻上了。  
占了屋子大半的床上，一坨被子里面伸出来一只小手。为了吸引他的注意力，在床上拍拍。  
“怎么了？”  
被子里又钻出来一个毛绒绒的头。“拿个橘子吃。”  
“吃橘子啊”从桌子上的塑料袋里拿了一个拳头大的小橘子，几下把橘子皮完整地剥下来，像一只小章鱼。  
孟鹤堂眼巴巴地看着那个被剥出来的橘子，脖子伸长了等着。  
结果就等来一个橘子皮帽，正盖在他额头上。“嗯？！”头一甩，皮滑倒鼻子上，一低头就掉到褥子上。再抬头橘子瓣已经被吃得所剩无几了。“橘子啊！”  
“你看看这外面，”躲得挺远，孟鹤堂伸长了胳膊都够不着它手里的橘子瓣。“先生，你一回来就窝床上打游戏，现在天都黑了。”  
眼看橘子就没了，翻个身，躺着。“过年嘛。”也不知道在想什么，看起来大半天估计一场没赢。“九良，九良，你也上来。来。”  
周九良也不说话，就看着他。又剥了一个橘子。  
“上来，暖和。”被子裹在头上。“我跟你讲，这就是东北的风俗，不上炕你就不叫到东北了。”  
把橘子递给伸出来的小手。鞋脱了放在床边，周九良坐到孟鹤堂给他让出来的位置，连被子带人抱在怀里。“哪有这种说法，现在城里都住楼房哪来的炕？”  
孟鹤堂把橘子掰开一瓣一瓣丢到嘴里。小橘子酸得很，整个脸都皱了起来。“这才原汁原味。“是不是很暖和？”甩了甩脑袋，顺势就躺在周九良的大腿上。  
“你不去包饺子？”  
“我那个手艺，哪轮得到我啊。”躺着也不安分，动来动去的。老家信号并不好，打游戏延迟到瞬移。“我爸妈他们要去走亲戚，他们先睡了。”  
一年到头忙忙碌碌，难得有片刻的清闲。还没等周九良的手捏上孟鹤堂的鼻子，腿上的人又翻过来了。   
“你看春晚吗？”  
“谁看那玩意啊？”从哪冒出来这么一句？  
“那不行，要有仪式感。”  
周九良看看周围并没有电视给他来这么一段仪式，手机放卡成PPT。”你非要看？“、  
”你要是不乐意看呢，“眼睛一转。”我给你演啊~“  
煞有介事地抖掉被子，挺直上半身，换上营业专用不走心微笑。“观众朋友们，晚上好。爆竹声声辞旧岁，烟花朵朵，迎，新，春。接下来，请您欣赏，歌曲联唱，过，年，了~”  
”你就是，上班没过瘾。“周九良考虑是不是往后挪一点，给孟大明星挪个地方，别影响他扭秧歌的手势。  
还没扭两下，手机又响了。低头看一眼”观众朋友们，我们刚刚收到了来自伊春分会场的节日祝福！和去年，一摸一样！“啊，伊春，张鹤伦呗。  
”接下来，请您欣赏单口相声，隔壁村二姑和三舅的罗曼史。“  
”题材这么接地气吗？！“就算是工作状态也让人忍不住吐槽。  
”刘二姑带着自己刚收的菜头去城里赶集……“  
”春晚节目也太水了！“边说边上手把孟鹤堂按在炕上。  
”你这影响节目进度了，待会儿赶不上倒数了。“被按住了还扭来扭去，比鱼还灵活，但还是被压得死死的。这是什么，是体重得绝对优势。  
”赶不上倒数我也得看看，二姑是不是藏了只小猪在衣服底下。“  
孟鹤堂穿了个宽大的卫衣，刚才一直窝在被子里，床又是热的，衣服摸着都冒着热气。”有小猪崽子吗？“  
一双手顺着腰窝摸上去，一路捏到胸前。胸肌不算发达，但是很有质感。温热细腻的皮肤手感滑嫩。”找着了，这不是。“  
被捏得很痒，”找着了我就继续往下讲。“但是那双手还是没放开他，头也凑过来了。衣服领子挺松，一往下蹭锁骨都露出来了。  
”你让不让人往下说啊？表演节目呢，很严肃的。“  
”你说你的……”一口咬在精巧的锁骨上。“我吃个年夜饭。“  
被咬的地方过电一样，顺着整个背脊都酥麻了。”演不下去了，演不下去了……“身上的人四处点火，身下的床也烧的暖和。孟鹤堂感觉自己鼻尖都流汗了。”你让我脱个衣服啊，哎，你等等嘛。“  
”我吃我的，你脱你的。“  
那怎么脱？上下都卡着呢。手从宽大的袖子里钻出来，摸上在胸前的钢丝球。两边找到耳朵，上手搓一搓。小周就从善如流地抬起头。结果被在额头吧唧一口，亲得还挺响亮。  
顺势往后一缩，卫衣就褪下来了。还就罩在周九良头上。  
”白饶个魔术，大变活人。“敲着床板笑得乐不可支。  
周九良把卫衣从头上抓下来，扔一边椅子上。这人老把自己当个孩子。  
“来，老实点，跟你爹我一个被窝睡觉。”孟鹤堂一抖开棉被就扑过来了，被掐住腰狠狠地在屁股上捏了一把。发出一声凄厉的惨叫。  
看看谁今天开口叫爸爸。  
卫衣好脱，裤子也宽大。抓着松紧带，连内裤都下去了。  
转头看了一眼。“啧啧，好大一个红印。你手劲儿真不小。”用脚尖勾着裤腿把裤子也抛到椅子上。  
孟鹤堂浑身上下都光溜溜的，所幸床上并不冷。他跪坐在床上，笑得像春天里的棉桃，看起来蓬松松，软乎乎。  
周九良伸手拖住恋人头发乱糟糟的后脑勺，把他带到自己怀里，亲吻那双柔软的嘴唇。  
一股橘子味。  
另一只手，轻轻地揉着刚刚掐上去的红印，虽然嘴上嘟囔着‘你自作自受’，但是手下却很温柔。  
“套呢？”虽然被亲地晕晕乎乎但是装备不能忘。  
两个方形的包装在孟鹤堂眼前晃了晃。  
拿过来一个扯开包装。“居然还是螺纹的，咱是回家过年的吗？”  
“这不就用上了吗?”边说还从兜里掏出来一小瓶润滑剂。  
“呼，孩子们没翻你兜真是烧了高香了。”  
没再和他废话，用手推开瓶盖，挤了一堆润滑剂在两片臀肉之间。  
“啊！”  
本来就靠得近，这一嗓子吼的，周九良以为自己刚进入牛年就归聋字科了。  
“太凉吗？”  
“不是不是，我突然想起来还有歌忘唱了，有始有终。”摆摆手，“难忘~~今~~~宵~~~难忘今宵~~~”结束曲不能忘。  
……但凡心理素质差一点，这会儿都软了……  
“……我叫你难忘今宵。”多余和他搭茬。一根手指顺着润滑剂就直接探了进去。  
怀里的人一下就消音了。两条手臂环上来抱着。  
周九良腾出的手勾着孟鹤堂的膝盖窝，提上来。等对方稍微放松一点，就把第二根指头塞了进去。  
“呜，”抱得更紧了，两具火热的身体贴在一起。  
两根手指在里面四处按摩。按到某个位置的时候，怀里的人突然抖了一下。膝弯的手收回来，牢牢地抱住贴着自己的腰。固定住跑不了了，就开始用指尖恶意地刮蹭刚刚有反应的地方。  
敏感的甬道被故意针对弱点，整个人都恨不得跳起来，但是被牢牢地抱住了。罪魁祸首还故意凑到耳边。“不戴，我就直接进去了。”  
拿着套的手都在颤抖。胡乱地在狭窄的空间里摸索，皮带扣，裤子扣，拉链，最后从内裤里翻出来待会儿要插入自己的凶器。  
“你，慢点……”下身受到一阵阵的刺激，但是又如隔靴搔痒，总是挠不到点上。  
“那你快点。难忘今宵嘛，”边说边在脖子上留下一个吻痕。  
报复心不要那么重！  
孟鹤堂好不容易搞清了正反，把螺纹套上了。两条腿都发软了，整个人无力地贴着在对方胸前。  
“戴好了？”  
谁有那个力气回答。脑袋胡乱地上下蹭了两下。  
手指退出去了，紧接着就被整个人捏着腰提了起来。勃起完全的阴茎充满威胁性地抵着后穴的入口。  
“说点好听的。”  
人在矮檐下，哪有不低头。“你慢点撒……”还没等说完就被直接一插到底。  
看来是不太满意。  
孟鹤堂感觉自己坐在没被驯服的野牛上，每一下都仿佛顶到他肚子深处。螺纹配合着硬挺的阴茎不断碾过他已经颤抖的甬道。他只能用力咬着嘴唇，闭着眼睛。双手搭在恋人的肩膀上，找一个支点。  
“呜……哈啊……”过于强烈的快感让他没两下就射了。高潮之后阴茎虽然无法再勃起，但是不断被刺激的前列腺依然一波一波地传递着快感。他感觉自己下半身都麻了，可是却没有一个高潮给他出口，“九……良……”声音都带上哭腔了。  
“嗯？”动作却故意慢条斯理起来，一下一下不断地拉长整个过程。  
“我……九良……我不……行了……”眼圈都红了，头发也乱糟糟的。  
“说点，好听的。”实话说周九良也不是很轻松，他不想轻易放过恋人，但是火热的后穴一场热情，缠绵地裹着他。空气中满是淫靡的气息。  
“九……良……九良。”他脑子里接近一片空白，只能不停重复对方的名字。  
“叫爸爸。”一项都不会让他拉下。  
“啊？”孟鹤堂露出疑惑的神情，他脑子还没法消化对方说了什么。下一秒身体里的阴茎就狠狠地戳在他G点附近的位置让他险些咬了舌头。  
“叫。”周九良伸手捏着他的腰，把软成一滩的恋人转了180度，按趴在床上。  
细密的螺纹简直让后穴都绞起来了。过于强烈的刺激，让孟鹤堂内里剧烈地收缩，然而就更加剧了刺激，火上浇油。  
“叫啊，”  
换了姿势之后，可以进入地更深了，每一下他都觉得自己要被捅穿了。  
“……爸爸……”脸埋在胳膊上，底下是热乎乎的炕。  
“大声点。”一只手抓住恋人的后颈，另一只手抓着丰盈的胯部，加快了速度。  
“爸爸，我错了。”也顾不得那么多了，身后猛烈地撞击让他忍不住拽过来被子，咬住。  
周九良也不再克制动作，狂风暴雨一般用力操在恋人的前列腺上。  
高潮之后，他抱住因为干高潮有点迷糊的恋人。哄了哄，让他把咬住的被子松开，用被子裹住两人。

“哎？”几分钟后，怀里的人终于从迷糊的状态清醒过来了。  
“你要是还想继续‘春晚’。”在恋人皮肤滑嫩的肩上留下又咬又亲，反正年后才有工作，那之前吻痕就会淡下去。“我包里还有一盒套。”  
“我就是……”不知道是不是套起到了威慑效果，这语气就听着有点心虚。”想起来我把冻梨泡水盆里了。”  
“那就让它们再冻上吧。”  
“那瓜子……”  
“明天再吃……”  
“那……”  
“我是没喂饱你吗？”把怀里的人翻过来对着自己，就看到对方晶晶亮亮的眼睛。  
“饱了，饱了。”小兔牙笑得露出来，甜蜜地像麦芽糖。一头钻进恋人的怀里。  
九良摸摸鼻子，拍了拍他的后背。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 我小时候回老家，家里就有一个火炕。很硬，但是很暖和。黑乎乎的冻梨，放在水盆里，最后上面会结一层冰壳。虽然和写这文没有关系，但是……算了我还没有到回忆的年纪。


End file.
